


Шаттл

by Tarriga



Series: Пойдём со мной [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarriga/pseuds/Tarriga
Summary: Что могло происходить в шаттле по дороге с Эндора на Звезду смерти.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: Пойдём со мной [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Шаттл

Мы входим в шаттл, он — за мной. Я сажусь и указываю ему на соседнее кресло, даю пилотам знак взлетать.  
Он игнорирует кресло, садится на пол у моих ног, кладёт затылок на моё колено и закрывает глаза. Я смотрю на его расслабленно лежащие руки в наручниках, на удивительно свободную позу, на молодое лицо, на котором угадывается едва заметная улыбка.  
Я не знаю, что сказать. Не знаю, как реагировать. Я смотрю и смотрю на него, а он будто не ждёт никакой реакции.  
— Чем тебя не устраивает кресло?  
— Хочу хотя бы попытаться представить, как это — находиться рядом с отцом. Думаю, другого случая мне не представится.  
— Император...  
— Не говори о нём. Пожалуйста, — перебивает он и открывает глаза.  
Я смотрю на него, а он — прямо на меня и продолжает едва заметно улыбаться.  
— Император будет скоро, а я, вероятно, скоро умру. Но сейчас здесь нет ни императора, ни смерти, только мы вдвоём. Пожалуйста, оставь, пусть так будет... хотя бы эти несколько минут.  
Я на него смотрю, а он открыто улыбается мне и закрывает глаза. Ведёт шеей и трётся о моё колено затылком, подбородком и будто хочет потереться щекой. Я замираю от этой ласки. Мне казалось, что я и ласки — явления из разных вселенных, но он легко, одним движением доказывает обратное.  
Мне хочется коснуться его лба, но я не смею пошевелиться.  
Он — смеет. Замерший посреди невозможной ласки, он заканчивает движение, поводя плечом и поворачиваясь боком к моей ноге и лицом ко мне. Теперь его щека лежит там, где протез ноги соединяется с телом... С тем, что едва ли можно назвать телом.  
Он по-прежнему расслаблен, но теперь в его позе — доверие, чистое и непосредственное.  
— Отец, — шепчет он со своей слабой улыбкой, и моя рука сама тянется к его лбу.  
Он мгновенно подаётся к ней — рьяно, нежно и с той же улыбкой.  
Мне хочется назвать его по имени, но я только смотрю на светлую чёлку, проглядывающую между моими пальцами в чёрной перчатке.  
А он тянется к ним и целует ладонь.  
Мои пальцы безвольно проскальзывают по его щеке в такт его движению, потому что я не способен в этот миг ими пошевелить.  
Он прячет лицо в моей ладони.  
Шаттл подходит к ангару станции.  
— Я тебя люблю, отец, — шепчет он отчаянно, прижимаясь щекой к моей ноге, касаясь губами ладони. — Я тебя люблю.  
Его шёпот напоминает мне молитву приговорённого к смерти за миг до казни.  
Шаттл садится.  



End file.
